hp i pcm
by mszeusz
Summary: Miło coś z tego być ale nie wyszło może kiedyś do tego wrócę


Rozdział 1

Na mocy Wikiźródła tajnego protokołu do paktu Ribbentrop-Mołotow z dnia 23 sierpnia 1939 roku, ZSRR zobowiązał się do zbrojnego wystąpienia przeciw Polsce w sytuacji, gdyby III Rzesza znalazła się w stanie wojny z Polską, co było eufemistycznym określeniem przewidywanego jeszcze przed wybuchem II wojny światowej najazdu Niemiec na Polskę[1]. 3 września 1939 roku Kliment Woroszyłow nakazał podwyższenie gotowości bojowej w okręgach, które miały wziąć udział w ataku oraz rozpoczęcie tajnej mobilizacji. Stalin zdecydował się na uderzenie, gdy agentura zagraniczna doniosła mu o podjętej 12 września na brytyjsko-francuskiej konferencji w Abbeville decyzji o zaniechaniu natarcia[2].

Sowiecka agresja rozpoczęła się bezzwłocznie po zawarciu w dniu 16 września 1939 r. w Moskwie ostatecznego układu rozejmowego pomiędzy ZSRR a Japonią, kończącego nieformalną wojnę sowiecko-japońską na pograniczu Mandżukuo i Mongolii – serię starć pomiędzy japońską Armią Kwantuńską a Armią Czerwoną rozpoczętych 15 maja 1939, których kulminacyjnym momentem była rozpoczęta 20 sierpnia 1939 i zakończona 27 sierpnia zwycięstwem Armii Czerwonej bitwa nad Chałchin-Goł[3]. Żelazną zasadą strategii Stalina było bowiem prowadzenie działań wojennych wyłącznie na jednym froncie.

Oficjalny pretekst agresji był zawarty w przekazanej o godzinie 3.00 w nocy 17 września przez zastępcę Ludowego Komisarza (ministra) Spraw Zagranicznych Potiomkina ambasadorowi Grzybowskiemu nocie dyplomatycznej: zamieszczono tam niezgodne z prawdą oświadczenie o rozpadzie państwa polskiego, ucieczce rządu polskiego, konieczności ochrony mienia i życia zamieszkujących wschodnie tereny polskie Ukraińców i Białorusinów oraz uwalnianiu ludu polskiego od wojny. W konsekwencji ZSRR uznał wszystkie układy zawarte uprzednio z Polską (w tym traktat ryski z 1921 r. i pakt o nieagresji z 1932 roku) za nieobowiązujące – zawarte z nieistniejącym państwem. Dlatego też odmawiano np wziętym do niewoli polskim żołnierzom statusu jeńców wojennych.

Rozdział 2

Potiomkin przedstawił notę ambasadorowi RP w chwili rozpoczęcia działań wojennych przez Armię Czerwoną. Ambasador odmówił przyjęcia noty i zażądał wiz wyjazdowych dla dyplomatów polskich.

Władze ZSRR próbowały tymczasem wbrew prawu międzynarodowemu (konwencja genewska dyplomatyczna) uniemożliwić opuszczenie kraju polskim dyplomatom i aresztować ich (stwierdzając utratę statusu dyplomatycznego). Polaków uratował dziekan korpusu dyplomatycznego w Moskwie, ambasador Rzeszy hr. Friedrich Werner von der Schulenburg osobiście wymuszając na rządzie ZSRR zgodę na wyjazd dyplomatów. Sowiecki ambasador w Polsce Nikołaj Szaronow wyjechał zaś z terenu RP (wraz z attaché wojskowym Pawłem Rybałko – późniejszym marszałkiem ZSRR) już 11 września pod pretekstem nawiązania łączności z Moskwą[4]. Konsul generalny RP w Kijowie Jerzy Matusiński wezwany 30 września 1939 r. przez władze sowieckie zaginął (po aresztowaniu został zamordowany przez NKWD).

Warto przy tym podkreślić, że legalny rząd II Rzeczypospolitej opuścił granice Polski dopiero późnym wieczorem 17 września, po otrzymaniu wiadomości o wkroczeniu Armii Czerwonej rankiem tego dnia i potwierdzonej informacji o zbliżaniu się sowieckich oddziałów pancernych do miejsca przebywania władz RP. Prezydent Ignacy Mościcki, w wydanym w Kosowie Wikiźródła orędziu do narodu, określił jednoznacznie sowieckie działania wojskowe jako akt agresji.

Rozdział 3

Jeszcze w czasie wojny i po niej pojawiły się próby usprawiedliwienia agresji sowieckiej koniecznością ochrony terytorium ZSRR w przewidywaniu przyszłej napaści niemieckiej na ten kraj, jednak w świetle wyników obecnych badań historycznych próby te są pozbawione jakichkolwiek podstaw. W oficjalnej historiografii ZSRR, wydarzenia te przedstawiano jako wyzwo

leńczy pochód na tereny Zachodniej Ukrainy i Zachodniej Białorusi. Z kolei w oficjalnej historiografii polskiej okresu PRL wydarzeń tych nie eksponowano, ewentualnie przedstawiano eufemistycznie jako pokojowe „wkroczenie" wojsk radzieckich w celu „ochrony" ludności na wschodnich terenach. Z punktu widzenia prawa międzynarodowego wejście Armii Czerwonej stanowiło agresję, łamiącą przy tym postanowienia polsko-sowieckiego układu o nieagresji i wyczerpującą definicję obowiązującej Polskę i ZSRR Wikiźródła konwencji o określeniu napaści (1933).

W ZSRR agresję usprawiedliwiano za pomocą ideologicznej retoryki o sprawiedliwości dziejowej wobec burżuazyjnego państwa polskiego i wymuszonego traktatu ryskiego oraz o wyzwoleniu uciskanych i rozdzielonych narodów.

Obecnie w Polsce niektórzy politycy uważają agresję za faktyczny IV rozbiór Polski, większość historyków – za agresję wojskową „w cieniu" agresji hitlerowskich Niemiec, i to podjętą – tak jak niemiecka – bez wypowiedzenia wojny. Wszyscy są przy tym zgodni, że dla Stalina i jego współpracowników i generałów była to również osobista zemsta za niepowodzenie najazdu na Polskę w sierpniu 1920 r. 17 września 1939 ZSRR stał się faktycznie uczestnikiem II wojny światowej jako sojusznik III Rzeszy.

Władysław Sikorski wyraził pogląd, że Rosja zdradziła, idąc zbrojnie na pomoc Niemcom i uderzając na nas w umówionym z nimi momencie nożem w plecy... odtąd jesteśmy w stanie wojny z Sowietami na równi z Niemcami. (zobacz w Monitorze Polskim nr 277 z 19 XII 1939, nr 51 z 9 III 1940, nr 58 z 30 III 1940)[5].

Napaść doprowadziła do masowych prześladowań narodowościowych na przyłączonych do ZSRR (w wyniku Paktu o granicach i przyjaźni pomiędzy III Rzeszą a ZSRR z 28 września 1939 r. i jego tajnego protokołu) terenach wschodnich II Rzeczypospolitej – aresztowań i osadzeń w obozach koncentracyjnych, egzekucji, morderstw i powszechnych deportacji.

Marszałek Edward Rydz-Śmigły wydał 17 września w Kutach tzw. dyrektywę ogólną treści:

Spis treści

Rozdział 1 1

1

Rozdział 2 1

Rozdział 3 2

2


End file.
